


Flowers

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain brings Rosa flowers, hoping to catch her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Kain examined the bouquet of flowers he had picked from King Odin's flower beds one more time. He had badgered and bothered the head gardener to learn the names of each of the different flowers, and picked the ones that sounded most like her. Lily-of-the-valley, white roses, camellias, calla lilies, delphinium, and hyacinth: the mass in his hands was sweetly fragrant and pure. He tied a ribbon around the stems, but could not get the bow exactly right, no matter how he tried.

At length he gave up and settled for a bow that held together. He carried the flowers out of his chambers with great care, and went to meet Rosa as they had arranged, in the apple orchards.

The orchards were just changing over from spring blossoms to the beginnings of small fruits, and the air was heavy and sweet with their fragrance. Kain settled himself beneath the largest tree, which was in the center of the orchard, and waited.

He had not long to wait; Rosa was prompt as ever. She came hurrying down the open aisle between the trees, her white gown streaming behind her in the breeze. She smiled when she saw him, and his heart beat faster.

"Kain!" she said. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you," he replied. "And you?" He wondered if a less intelligent response could have been possible, and decided it could not.

"I am well." Rosa smiled, and he could feel heat rising to his face.

"Um, I brought you a gift," he blurted out.

"A gift?" Rosa tilted her head.

He held out the bouquet. A few of the flower stems had gotten crumpled, and one of the roses had lost a few petals, but it was still mostly intact.

"Oh, thank you!" Rosa's smile as she took the flowers was dazzling. "Thank you, Kain. This is very lovely."

Kain smiled back at her, but had no idea what to say next. Rosa blushed faintly and buried her nose in the bouquet.

Kain thought that perhaps his heart might burst with sheer happiness.

"Um." Rosa blushed deeper. "I should go. I was to go riding with Cecil this afternoon."

He had not known it was possible to return to suddenly to earth.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. "Well. Have fun."

Rosa smiled. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome," he said, and watched her walk away.


End file.
